


3 AM

by jean_bo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3am fire alarm au, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_bo/pseuds/jean_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 AM, snowing, and Jean Kirschstein is definitely not in love with Eren Jaeger</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my roommate who saw this prompt on tumblr: Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU  
> So I did. Oops. It's also uploaded on tumblr (under tsukishmaakei) so you may have seen it there

Jean Kirschstein wakes up in a cold sweat to what he thinks is his alarm assaulting his sense of hearing only to find that it is not six, but in fact three in the morning and the fucking fire alarm of all things is going off. He takes a second to groan into his pillow because this could not be fucking happening right now. He has a job interview in exactly five hours and he does not need to deal with this shit. Taking another second, he prays to whatever God that is out there for this to be a hoax, for him to still be dreaming; but when the alarm kept blaring he knows that God is cruel and this is going to be reality. Groaning, he gets out of bed and manages to stumble out of his apartment while somehow keeping himself from getting injured as he slowly sleep-walks down four flights of stairs. 

He soon finds himself in front of his building with, presumably, the other residents. He has lived here for almost six months now, and vaguely knows about ten of the people who are also loitering around outside the building cursing their luck.

In his bleary, sleep-deranged state, it takes him a moment to realize that it is cold as hell outside and-hold on. It can’t be. Is it-is it really snowing? He squints into the air in disbelief before confirming, that yes, yes, it is really fucking snowing right now.

It doesn’t take long for the cold to cut through his hoodie and flannel pajamas, and as the snowflakes crust onto his eyelashes, he gets more awake by the minute. Some small part of his mind is having a field day making fun of other people in various stages of undress because they look like they’re about to die of frostbite (not really, but the look hella cold). Take Connie and Sasha, for example. It’s pretty obvious they had sex before they went to bed because Connie’s wearing nothing but his boxers, inside out nonetheless, and one sock while Sasha’s wearing the shirt he saw Connie squirt ketchup all over yesterday.

He jumps in place and rubs his hands together while slowly scanning the people around him, looking for some more easy entertainment (the pain of others) while this hellish night (morning?) slowly drags on. Like seriously, how long does it take to shut off a fucking fire alarm?

He’s pretty sure there isn’t a fire because there is absolutely no smoke to be seen so this all has to be some drunken prank or malfunction or stupid hoax. He’s not exactly sure, because although he’s getting more awake, his brain still doesn’t feel like functioning right now.

However, the longer he’s outside, the worse his mood gets. He knows that for sure.

But then his eyes land on the person just to the right of him. 

He’s crouched on the floor, clad in nothing but some boxers. Jean watches, mesmerized, as the man blows on his hands and then rubs them against his arms trying to get some warmth, all the while scowling at the world and glaring at those who managed to have enough presence of mind to grab a coat before exiting their rooms.

Jean’s mouth is suddenly dry and he hates it. He hates this guy. He hates Eren Jaeger more than he’s ever hated anyone before in his entire life, he can even recite dozens of reasons as to why he hates Eren fucking Jaeger on the spot.

Eren lives next door and likes playing really good music really loudly around midnight.

Eren likes getting drunk and trying to break into Jean’s apartment because he thinks it’s his at two in the morning on weekends.

Eren has lots of anger issues, sometimes Jean can hear him yelling at someone over the phone because the walls are pretty thin.

Eren has likes rough sex, if the noises at night are anything to go by.

Eren brings over a lot of guys, has a lot of one night stands.

Eren likes to offer Jean his cigarettes if he’s smoking outside when Jean gets back even though Jean has told him he quit three years ago.

Eren just makes it really easy to hate him, the list could go on. But you see, here’s the problem Jean has; Jean’s pretty sure he’s in love with Eren, but he’d never tell Eren that because Eren Jaeger’s a stupid idiot and this whole ‘in love with the guy living next to me’ thing is going to be just a phase.

He doesn’t realize that he’s been staring for too long, not until Eren’s eyes meet his, and he snarls a, “What do you want?” in Jean’s direction.

This startles Jean, who holds his hands up in the typical gesture that means he just wants peace, “Sorry man,” he manages to get out, “I just zoned out in your direction.”

Eren merely rolls his eyes and mutters a, “Whatever,” under his breath before continuing to blow onto his hands.

Some part of Jean, he doesn’t know which part, probably the bravest part he has, shoves him over to stand, and then sit, next to Eren.

“You’re Eren right? 403? I live next to you, I’m in-”

“405, yeah, I know. Jean, right? What’s with that foghorn alarm you’ve got?” Eren asks, side-eyeing Jean.

Jean tries his hardest to hold down his blush and formulate words to answer Eren’s question at the same time, “Um, well, it’s, um,” so far he’s coming up empty and Eren looks pretty amused. 

The blush isn’t staying down, in fact, it’s creeping up his neck and onto his ears.

“It’s…?” Eren probes.

“It’s just the only way I can wake up,” he finally manages to get out.

And then he berates himself, because he just gave a very stupid response to a very easy question and therefore he just managed to make himself look like a total fucking idiot in front of Eren fucking Jaeger who is too pretty to be human and way too good for him.

A quick glance over at Eren, confirms everything rushing through Jean’s head right now because Eren fucking Jaeger is chortling. He’s fucking chortling while he’s practically naked on the floor, in the middle of the night while it’s snowing because they still haven’t given the okay to go back into the building yet.

“What’s so funny?” Jean chokes out.

“Nothing,” Eren replies, hiding a smirk, “Just that it took you forever to finish.”

His words enrage Jean and the blush (which he’d finally fought down) makes a comeback, and before he can manage to censor himself he lets out, “This coming from the guy who averages at about five minutes when it comes… to… finishing,” by the end of his sentence, Jean’s realized what he’s said and his face is probably neon, the same color of red as Eren’s, probably.

Eren makes sounds like now he’s the one choking and after about half a minute just gives up saying anything, and turns his face to look in the other direction because he’s always been bad at comebacks and he really can’t think of anything to say here and he’s too cold to punch Jean in the face because Jean’s actually blocking the wind a little and the warmth radiating off of him feels good.

Another half a minute ticks by and Jean feels bad for what he said, so he does this crazy thing where he sacrifices his own well-being for once. Quickly, he takes off his hoodie and dumps it on Eren’s head.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, “That was uncalled for.”

“Yeah,” Eren huffs out, still not moving, “Yeah it was. Why is your fucking hoodie on my head? It smells like sweat.”

Jean glowers, “Just fucking put the stupid hoodie on, you look like you’re about to die from frostbite.” 

“I don’t want to,” Eren replies like a petulant child but the hoodie is really soft and doesn’t actually smell like sweat and it still has some of Jean’s body heat (which is currently heating up his ears).

Jean sighs really loudly at this, cold and tired and he did not just sacrifice his warmth for someone who isn’t going to take it, “Stop being an idiot and fucking put it on, or I’ll shove you onto the ground and ensure your death.”

“Thanks,” Eren cautiously replies after a minute, pulling the hoodie on and then looking over at Jean, who is now the one with his chest bare to the cold. He blinks.

“Yeah, sure,” Jean replies, feigning a cool, chivalrous air. 

Eren, however, is now squinting at Jean, “You’re an idiot you know that?”

“What?” Jean sputters, un-fucking-believable. He just gave this practically naked guy his hoodie and Jean’s the idiot?

“You just sacrificed your warmth for mine!”

“Yeah, well, I was feeling guilty,” Jean mutters, looking away and bringing his legs up to his chest, hoping to block out some of the cold air.

“Well now I’m feeling guilty!”

Jean snorts, “That’s not my problem.”

Before Eren can respond, they finally give the okay to go back in and everyone pretty much stampedes-that’s the only way Jean can describe the way people make a break for it-to the building’s entrance.

“Hey Jean,” Eren says, opening his door when they’ve finally made it back.

“Yeah?” All of a sudden he’s tired again, he wonders what time it is, and how much more sleep he can get before he has to leave.

“You’re coming over tonight for dinner.”

Jean blinks, slowly, thoughts of his bed dissipating, “What?”

Eren rolls his eyes, but reiterates, “You’re coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Why?” Jean cannot think of reason as to why Eren fucking Jaeger would want him over for dinner, especially after the disastrous night they’ve just had.

“Because I owe you for the stupid hoodie and I like making you blush.”

This, of course, invites anther blush to creep up Jean’s face, “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Just as Jean opens his door, he hears Eren say another reason, “And I need to show you that I take way longer than five minutes.” 

Okay, so maybe he’s a little bit in love with his stupid neighbor and maybe it’s not just a phase.


End file.
